Lyric the Last Ancient
|Lubi = *Budowanie wspaniałego świata z metalu *Bycie na wolności|Nie lubi = *Sonica *Eggmana *Shadowa *Natury *Bycia zamrożonym *Tych, którzy go uwięzili}} – główny antagonista w grach Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric i Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Jest ostatnim przedstawicielem dawno wymarłej rasy Starożytnych. Lyric jest inny od swoich współbraci: jest zły i szalony. Pragnie zniszczyć wszelką przyrodę i zbudować świat z maszyn, ponieważ uważa, że tylko technologii można ufać. Dawno temu Lyric został uwięziony za swoje czyny na wiele stuleci. Kiedy powrócił, chciał zbudować swoje imperium, ale pokonali go Team Sonic. Utworzenie Lyric miał być prawdziwym wcieleniem technologii, w konflikcie z naturą. Początkowo miał być sową, a potem zmechanizowaną sową. Ostatecznie stwierdzono, że projekt węża był najbardziej pasujący. Lyric miał odgrywać rolę biblijnego węża: miał reprezentować zło i być kompletnym przeciwieństwem Sonica. Historia Gry z serii Sonic Boom prezentują dwie różne wersje biografii Lyrica. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric W Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Lyric należał do rasy Starożytnych, która była oddana pokojowemu wykorzystywaniu surowców naturalnych. W tym czasie Lyric badał Chaos Crystals, ale w wyniku jednego z eksperymentów zaraził się. Starożytni nie byli w stanie uleczyć go za pomocą naturalnych środków, dlatego Lyric musiał zbudować dla siebie mechaniczny strój aby przeżyć. Odtąd wąż żył w przekonaniu, że technologia to jedyna rzecz jakiej można zaufać, a także jedyna siła która może władać światem. Lyric stworzył zatem swoje Destruction Troops, których celem było zniszczenie wszelkiej natury. Tym samym Lyric wypowiedział wojnę swoim pobratymcom. Poszukiwał także mapy prowadzącej do wszystkich Chaos Crystals, których potrzebował do zasilenia swojej armii. Kiedy Lyric opowiadał Q-N-C o swoich planach, jego własna kreacja, MAIA, zhakowała cały system. Lyric spotkał wtedy przybywającego z przyszłości jeża Sonica, który zamknął go w jego własnej bazie. Przez to Starożytni mogli bez problemów wkroczyć i uwięzić Lyrica. Wąż został zamrożony w starożytnym grobowcu. Przedtem udało mu się ukryć Destruction Troops, aby w przyszłości ktoś mógł je znaleźć i zgłębić ich sekrety, dzięki czemu wyszedłby na wolność. Lyric planował przez cały czas swoją zemstę, ale zaczął tracić nadzieję wraz z upływem kolejnych lat. 1000 lat później Lyric został zbudzony przez jeża Sonica (który jeszcze wtedy miał dopiero odbyć podróż w czasie, aby poznać Lyrica). Wykorzystując Enerbeam, Lyric związał Sonica i jego drużynę. Następnie zostawił ich w grobowcu, gdzie mieli być uwięzieni na dobre. Lyric znalazł się na wolności i szybko odzyskał swoje Destruction Troops, które znalazł Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec chciał wykorzystać roboty do zmuszenia Lyrica do posłuszeństwa. Wąż miał jednak urządzenie, dzięki któremu mógł kontrolować wszystkie roboty. Mimo, że Eggman był dla niego jeszcze bardziej nieznośny od Sonica, Lyric postanowił sprzymierzyć się chwilowo z doktorem, którego wysłał na poszukiwanie mapy będącej rzekomo w posiadaniu Team Sonic. Kiedy Eggman wrócił, stwierdził, że bohaterowie zginęli. Lyric wysłał więc swoje Driller Wormy na poszukiwania Chaos Crystals. Odwołał je jednak, kiedy jeden z robotów został zniszczony przez Team Sonic. Podczas dalszych poszukiwań Team Sonic zdołali się wymknąć, więc Lyric postanowił zakończyć współpracę z Eggmanem. Doktor wyczuł wtedy szansę na zdradzenie Lyrica i wysłał do walki swojego robota: Metal Sonica. Lyric przejął jednak nad robotem kontrolę z łatwością, zwracając go przeciwko Eggmanowi. Następnie przeprogramował go tak, aby znalazł dla niego kryształy. Eggman ponownie zaatakował Lyrica, kiedy ten zbierał złom. Doktor miał tym razem do dyspozycji manualnie sterowanego mecha, nad którym Lyric nie mógł przejąć kontroli. Robot nie trafił jednak Lyrica, więc ten z szyderczym docinkiem uciekł. W końcu Lyric znalazł Team Sonic i otoczył ich swoimi Destruction Troops. Zażądał od Sonica zwrócenia kryształów. Jeż zrobił to, ale Lyric zamiast go oszczędzić, kazał swoim robotom oddać strzał. Lyric odszedł z kryształami, myśląc, że Sonic zginął. Jeż przetrwał jednak i wraz z drużyną zaatakował Lyrica w jego kryjówce, kiedy ten wcielał już swój plan stworzenia świata z maszyn w życie. Team Sonic pokonali Lyrica, ale ten związał ich za pomocą Enerbeam. Stojący w oddali Eggman zdezorientował Lyrica, strzałem w plecy ze swojego mecha. Wąż nadal był jednak pewien zwycięstwa. Ostatecznie Team Sonic wspólnymi siłami związali go za pomocą Enerbeam i odebrali mu urządzenie technopatyczne, które potem znalazł Eggman. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal W Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Lyric należał do rasy Starożytnych, która była oddana pokojowemu wykorzystywaniu surowców naturalnych. W dawnych czasach nabrał obsesji na punkcie zdobycia mocy Lost Crystal of Power. Lyric zapragnął zbudować nowy świat, całkowicie z metalu. Tym samym wypowiedział wojnę swoim pobratymcom. Ostatni żyjący Starożytni wykorzystali fragmenty Lost Crystal of Power w celu uwięzienia Lyrica, kiedy ten ich zaatakował. Na kolejne 5000 lat Lyric tkwił w więzieniu. Przez cały czas planował zemstę, ale wraz z upływem lat zaczął tracić nadzieję. Gdy minęło 5000 lat, Lyric uciekł ze swojego więzienia i odzyskał Destruction Troops, które wykorzystał do poszukiwania odłamków kryształu. W trakcie wykopalisk spotkał Shadowa, którego polubił za jego styl. Lyric podstępem założył czarnemu jeżowi urządzenie do kontrolowania umysłu, czyniąc z niego swojego sługę. Wkrótce Lyric dowiedział się, że Amy Rose poszukiwała fragmentów kryształu, co oznaczało że musiała mieć na jego temat wiedzę. Lyric zaatakował ją w ruinach, gdzie wypytywał ją o znaczenie symboli opisujących kryształ. W trakcie walki wąż założył jej kolejne urządzenie kontroli umysłów. Przedstawił się i wyjawił również swoje plany Sonicowi, który komunikował się z Amy za pośrednictwem AVA. Gdy Lyric przesłuchiwał Amy, Team Sonic pokonali Shadowa i zniszczyli urządzenie kontroli umysłów. Lyric wyświetlił z zepsutego urządzenia swój hologram, w którym ogłosił swoje poczynania i przestrzegł bohaterów, aby nie wchodzili mu w drogę. W końcu jednak Team Sonic dostali się na powietrzną fortecę Lyrica i uratowali Amy. Wąż uwięził wtedy przyjaciół jeża i stanął z nim do pojedynku. Sonic uwolnił swoich przyjaciół, a Lyric został pokonany. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać, gdyż miał do dyspozycji jeszcze wielkiego robota, który miał zabić bohaterów. Maszynę zniszczył Shadow, który pragnął zemsty na Lyricu. Czarny jeż kopnął węża, który wyleciał z latającej fortecy przez właz, który otworzył Sonic. Charakterystyka Osobowość Lyric to zły, okrutny, niebezpieczny i bezlitosny potwór, który pragnie potęgi i władzy nad światem. Lyric jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny od Doktora Eggmana. Dąży do swojego celu, nie patrząc na koszty milionów niewinnych istnień. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą jest nienawiść do wszystkiego, co naturalne. Lyric nie cierpi natury, ponieważ ta nie była w stanie ocalić go od choroby. Zaczął więc żyć w przeświadczeniu, że jedynie technologii można ufać. Dlatego też technologią należy zastąpić cały świat. Niechęć Lyrica do natury rosła wraz z czasem i w końcu przerodziła się w ślepą nienawiść. Lyric jest z reguły bardzo poważny i przerażający. Jest także poukładany i nie toleruje porażek. Jego słudzy podążają za nim bardziej ze strachu, aniżeli z zaufania. Lyric w każdej chwili może się ich pozbyć. Mimo, że czasami może zawiązywać nawet bardzo dziwne współprace, to często jest zdradziecki i nieszczery. Zwykle stara się być wyrachowany i pyszny. Jednak czasami potrafi wpaść w niekontrolowany gniew, przez co zachowuje się jak zwierzę. Co więcej uważa siebie za niezniszczalnego i niemożliwego do pokonania, co świadczy o jego wyjątkowej arogancji. Oprócz tego jest mściwy i nie wybacza krzywd nawet po upływie wielu tysiącleci. Wygląd Lyric jest wężem o bladozielonej skórze i zielonych oczach. Nosi na sobie brązowo-srebrny pancerz, który dodaje mu ręce, a głowę otacza szklaną osłoną. Z pleców wyrastają metalowe anteny. Lyric posiada dłonie z trzema palcami w kształcie szponów. Dodatkowo jego ogon zakończony jest mechanicznym szponem. Moce i umiejętności Lyric jest najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem, z jakim Team Sonic mieli jak dotąd do czynienia. Jako pierwszy odbił Spin Attack Sonica, ponieważ zapamiętał technikę walki niebieskiego jeża. Mechaniczny pancerz Lyrica posiada wystarczająco duży siły, aby tworzyć fale uderzeniowe przy zderzeniu z podłożem. Lyric posiada także wbudowany w strój przycisk, który po wciśnięciu pozwala mu kontrolować dowolną maszynę (chyba, że ma sterowanie manualne). Pod koniec Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric utracił tę zdolność. W walce, Lyric posługuje się głównie swoimi szponami, którymi może strzelać we wrogów. Anteny na jego plecach pozwalają mu tworzyć pole ochronne, a także strzelać elektrycznością. Długowieczność Lyrica wynika z jego pancerza. Lyric potrafi lewitować w powietrzu z prędkością rywalizującą z całym zespołem Team Sonic. Może także emitować lasery w różnej postaci. Wystrzeliwuje je ze swoich dłoni i ogona, albo przywołuje wielkie słupy laserowe z nieba. Dodatkowo dysponuje bombami energii i zdolnością tworzenia laserów w powietrzu. Lyric posiada zdolność podobną do telekinezy, dzięki czemu może przenosić obiekty nawet wielkości wielkiego budynku. W Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Lyric dysponuje urządzeniami do kontroli umysłów. Zakłada je na głowę swojej ofiary, dzięki czemu zyskuje sobie ślepo lojalnych sługusów. Urządzenia te potrafią także wyświetlać jego hologramy. Lyric jest bardzo inteligentny. Samodzielnie potrafi rozwiązywać pewne problemy. Jest mistrzem robotyki, o czym świadczą jego niezliczone armie robotów, głównie Destruction Troops. Lyric okazał się być jeszcze lepszy w tym polu od Doktora Eggmana, który miał problem z rozszyfrowaniem jego technologii. Jednym z największych osiągnięć Lyrica jest jego mechaniczny strój, który uchronił go od śmierci. Jako gad potrafi także regenerować swoje rany. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Destruction Troops *Q-N-C (początkowo) *Shadow the Hedgehog (przez chwilę) *Doktor Eggman (przez chwilę) *Metal Sonic (przez chwilę) Wrogowie *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (arcy-wróg) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Doktor Eggman *Starożytni *Metal Sonic Boss |Wystąpienie = Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|Inne wystąpienia = Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|Poziom = *Lyric's Lair (Wii U) *Cloud Sanctuary (Nintendo 3DS) |Grywalne = *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose}}Lyric jest finałowym bossem w grach Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric i Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. W zależności od wersji walka ma różny charakter, a także rozgrywa się w innym miejscu. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric W tej grze walka toczy się na wąskiej arenie, w Lyric's Lair. Otoczona jest ona polem siłowym, które zanika w miarę postępu walki. Gracz musi odzyskać wszystkie Chaos Crystals, umieszczone w odbiornikach na innych platformach. Aby to zrobić, gracz musi odblokować jedną z tras dla danej postaci: niebieską dla Sonica, żółtą dla Tailsa, czerwoną dla Knucklesa i różową dla Amy. W pierwszej fazie walki Lyric unosi się nad polem walki. Co jakiś czas będzie zlatywać, aby zaatakować swoimi szponami. Lyric uderza w ziemię aby zranić gracza, ale atak ten unieruchamia go na pewien czas i pozwala drużynie zadać mu obrażenia. Lyric wysyła do walki swoje Destruction Troops, które gracz musi niszczyć, aby walka posuwała się do przodu. Gdy gracz pokona daną grupę przeciwników i zada Lyricowi odpowiednio dużo uderzeń, odblokowana zostanie żółta trasa do odbiornika. W kolejnej fazie Lyric będzie również rzucał w gracza metalowymi przedmiotami, zostawiającymi po sobie toksyczną kałużę. Gdy odblokowana zostanie czerwona trasa, Lyric zyska jeszcze więcej ataków. Będzie strzelać w gracza laserami samonaprowadzającymi, a przy uderzaniu w ziemię będzie tworzył czerwone fale uderzeniowe dookoła siebie. Po przejściu różowej trasy, Lyric zyska najsilniejszy ze swoich ataków: będzie strzelać serią laserów z powietrza. Po odblokowaniu trasy do ostatniego odbiornika, Lyric wyląduje na ziemi i będzie atakować swoimi szponami i ogonem. Po pokonaniu go w tej fazie, walka dobiegnie końca. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal W Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal walka rozgrywa się na pokładzie latającej fortecy Lyrica. Walka podzielona jest na trzy fazy, przerywane przez sekwencje pościgu. Gracz kontroluje tutaj tylko Sonica. Na początku gracz musi biec za bossem po pełnej przeszkód i przepaści trasie, aby dobiec na platformę. Z dwóch stron otoczona jest przepaścią. Lyric będzie latać nad platformą i zacznie unosić się po jej bokach. Jego ataki to: strzelanie wielkim laserem (nad którym trzeba przeskoczyć), strzelanie rakietami samonaprowadzającymi, a także wydłużanie swoich mechanicznych dłoni do przodu (można je odbić wykonując Homing Attack). Kiedy Lyric jest nad areną, będzie przywoływał laserowe słupy z góry. Aby zadać Lyricowi obrażenia, trzeba odbić jego mechaniczne dłonie, przez co utraci on pole ochronne. Następnie należy mu wskoczyć na głowę. Po otrzymaniu uderzenia, Lyric ucieknie wraz z klatką, w której trzyma przyjaciół jeża. Ten schemat powtarza się jeszcze dwa razy. Z każdym kolejnym Lyric jest trudniejszy do pokonania, a trasa pościgu posiada bardziej skomplikowany układ. Platforma na końcu trasy będzie również miała więcej przepaści. Walka kończy się po ukończeniu trzech faz. Muzyka }} Galeria Lyric koncept 1.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Lyric koncept 2.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Lyric koncept 3.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Lyric koncept 4.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Lyric koncept 5.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Lyric koncept 6.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Ciekawostki * Steven Frost powiedział, że losy Lyrica po wydarzeniach z Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric będą mogły zostać ujawnione w przyszłości. * Z powodu ograniczeń nałożonych przez Segę, Lyric nie może pojawić się w komiksach. * W Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, przed patchem ze stycznia 2015 roku, gracz mógł wykorzystać błąd nieskończonego skoku ''Knucklesa podczas walki z finałowym bossem. Dzięki temu można było przeskoczyć nad polem siłowym i zebrać Chaos Crystals na ostatniej platformie i tym samym kompletnie pominąć końcówkę walki. * Po premierze gry ''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, profil Lyrica został usunięty z oficjalnej strony Sonic Boom. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic Boom Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie